You Didn't
by ChangingTheCircumstances
Summary: Lucifer and Michael are captured by the Winchesters but while there, Lucifer decides to have a little fun by telling a little tale. Dean and Sam are quickly horrified. Michael/Lucifer


**AN: Just wanted to quickly say that technically, this wouldn't really be able to happen, or if it did it would be very strange. This was simply fun and because I love Lucifer/Michael way to much! Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Dean's eyes were practically popping out of his skull at the moment. When Bobby had finally been able to figure out a way of allowing Dean control over his body after Michael had taken over, he knew something had been off. He just at first wasn't sure what.

He had been looking over both Michael, who was in a body he created himself that pretty much looked like a doppelganger of a young John Winchester (which was a little disturbing), and Lucifer, who had taken over Sam but was back in the vessel called Nick, when something had really begun to seem off. Lucifer for one just wouldn't stop smiling and Michael didn't seem to be able to look Dean in the eyes and appeared extremely worried about something.

At first he tried to ignore it but when Lucifer started laughing within the fiery circle he just couldn't take it anymore. "Just tell me already!" yelled Dean. "What have you done _this_ time? What!?"

Lucifer didn't reply though, laughing all the harder at Dean's expression.

"Let me guess, something terribly wrong is about to happen because of some detail I didn't think of," said Dean sarcastically as he waited for the angel's answer.

"Oh come on Dean! If you think I'm trying to kill you it's not that. I'm laughing at something you've already done along with Sam," replied Lucifer with a roll of his eyes. He acted like the conclusion was obvious but Dean just didn't get it.

"What I've already done? Wait, did you do something to Sam when you were in his body? What did you do!? Tell me now!" yelled Dean as a number of strange and creepy ideas came to Dean's head.

"Oh, we just had a little fun, nothing terribly bad," Lucifer drawled.

Suddenly a gun came up, cocked and ready in Dean's hand. Clearly angry he said, "I don't care if this will or won't kill you. I will shoot you here and now if you don't cut the crap and tell me what the hell you did!"

Lucifer sighed, deciding that he might finally tell Dean. He really didn't feel like getting shot in the head again. "Alright alright. The thing I wanted to tell you is that I slept with Michael."

For a moment, confusion crossed Dean's face which was quickly followed by a look of disgust. "Okay, I really don't want to know your sleeping habits. Just . . . ew," Dean finally got out.

"And he still doesn't get it," muttered Lucifer with a huff and a shake of his head. "I mean really, do I have to spell it out to you?"

"Dean," Michael suddenly said, speaking for the first time, "I just want to say I'm sorry and that if it's any consolation, he forced me."

"What—"

"I did not force you," replied Lucifer as he interrupted Dean's confused question. "If I remember correctly, by the end of it you were begging for more."

As Michael's face heated up and an angry look came upon his face, Dean made a gagging sound. "Okay, just tell me plain and straight what is going on?" Dean asked tiredly.

"I slept with Michael."

"I already got that part you can stop saying it," muttered Dean.

"I slept with Michael not to long ago."

"And this matters because . . .?"

"Two days ago to be exact."

"Okay, why does the time matter—" suddenly Dean stopped midsentence. His eyes were like saucers as he said, "You didn't. Oh god, please tell me you didn't!"

Lucifer cackled as Dean looked like he was about to throw up everywhere. At that point, Sam suddenly walked into the room looking extremely confused at the scene in front of him. He frowned slightly when Dean glanced at him and then quickly looked away as his face turned green. "Dean what happened?" asked Sam.

"Nothing absolutely—"

However, Lucifer wasn't going to let Dean keep him quite. In a sing songy voice he said, "Sammy slept with Dean. Sammy slept with Dean."

"Um, Dean, why does he keep saying that?" asked Sam worriedly as he glanced at Lucifer and then back to Dean.

"He . . . Lucifer . . . he slept with Michael."

Unlike Dean, Sam didn't need it to be explained to him as realization came over him. But, before he could say anything, Bobby came in yelling, "What are you idjits doing—"

"Nothing Bobby. Nope nothing," Dean all but yelled as he forcefully shoved Bobby out of the room and quickly followed him. He was not risking Lucifer shouting out his little story for Bobby. No way in hell, if Dean had anything to say about it, would Bobby even know what had happened.

Sam, who hadn't moved from shock, finally turned to look at Lucifer and Michael as he slowly asked in a pained voice, "So . . . I slept with Dean?"

"You betcha," Lucifer replied, beginning to laugh again.

"Well," Sam said slowly, clearly as disgusted as his brother by this, "if Dean doesn't kill you for this I will!"

As fast as possible, Sam then walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him as the grin on Lucifer's face widened all the more. He then shouted out, "If you want to know the dirty details I can always give them to you Sam!"

His words awarded him a punch in the head from Michael which honestly really did hurt. "Now what was that for?"

"I let you have your fun brother but if you say one more word _I'll_ kill you," growled Michael, his face bright red in anger and embarrassment. He then turned away from Lucifer, arms crossed and looking like he was planning on not talking for the rest until they either got out of the circle or were killed.

Despite the painful headache he now had, Lucifer couldn't help but smile as he thought of all the ways he could make Michael's sour mood go away.


End file.
